fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Trec
; Treck (fan translations) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 7: The Rebellion of Ostia |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby = }} Trec is an Ilian Mercenary from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Trec is a carefree, laid-back Cavalier from Ilia, he works as a mercenary for money. He remained a mercenary knight after the war. He makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Personality A naturally easygoing person who goes at his own pace even on the battlefield, Trec habitually falls asleep during battle, which is often scrutinized by General Zelot, but he still sleeps and remains a great fighter, but his motivation does not seem too great. While he does not have engaging conversations with others, he often makes allies surprised by his words, even though he does not seem to be contemplating too much. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |40% |30% |35% |50% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 +1 E }} Supports *Noah *Zelot *Melady *Gonzalez *Juno Overall Trec joins the party during one of the most difficult chapters at a low level, when the cavaliers you have had since the beginning have probably surpassed him long before. His base HP, Strength, and Defense are good and he has decent growths in those areas. His Luck starts low, but he does have a good growth. Unfortunately his skill and speed are very average, he will not double attack as easily as the other Cavaliers. He will miss often when using lances or Steel weapons, at least until his Skill stat catches up. His starting weapon levels are not great for his joining time and his lack of doubling will only have him slip behind the other cavaliers even more. If the player is willing to commit the effort into training him, he will become a rather defensive Paladin with a decent attack. He can replace Alen or Lance if they did not turn out well or died, but due to joining time they tend to be better options. Character Ending ; Treck - Peaceful Knight (おだやかな騎士 Odayakana kishi) : "Trec remained in Zelots' group, where he continued to fight as a mercenary. Although he always was sleeping half the time, in battle, he would demolish all those who dared stand in his path. Trec himself never talked about his performance, but stories about him reached the ears of many." Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Trec won 30th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 5:1. The voter comments seem to mainly focus on his laid-back and absent-minded personality. *Trec's personality can sometimes be compared to Forde from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Haar from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, as they are all mounted units who are known to be remarkably lazy and have the tendency to sleep in the midst of battle. *Trec, Noah, and Zelot all share the exact same Defense growth, and almost exactly the same HP growth. (with Trec being the exception with 10% more in the growth) Gallery File:TreckFE6.png|Trec's portrait in The Binding Blade. CavalierTrec.png|Trec as a Cavalier in The Binding Blade. NPCTrec.png|Trec as an NPC in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters